


Never Let Go

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty thoughts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything falling back into place so neatly, a tangible barrier of silence stood between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristen84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts).



 

_**From: Scott McCall (scottie2hottie@gmail.com)**_  
_To: Isaac Lahey (growlz06@yahoo.com)_  
_Subject: hey jerk you not gonna come home yet?_

I guess I have nothing to say. Just wanted to see if you're tired of your fancy new life yet. mom says she wants you back so someone can make breakfast in this house :D  
\---

 

_**From: Isaac Lahey (growlz06@yahoo.com)**_  
_To: Scott McCall (scottie2hottie@gmail.com)_  
_Subject: Re: hey jerk you not gonna come home yet?_

lol

Say hi to her :)  
\---

 

_**From: Scott McCall (scottie2hottie@gmail.com)**_  
_To: Isaac Lahey (growlz06@yahoo.com)_  
_Subject: Re: re: hey jerk you not gonna come home yet?_

How are you?  
\---

 

_**From: Scott McCall (scottie2hottie@gmail.com)**_  
_To: Isaac Lahey (growlz06@yahoo.com)_  
_Subject: Re: re: re: hey jerk you not gonna come home yet?_

seriously how are you  
\---

 

_**From: Scott McCall (scottie2hottie@gmail.com)**_  
_To: Isaac Lahey (growlz06@yahoo.com)_  
_Subject: Re: re: hey jerk you not gonna come home yet?_

don't make me alpha-email-growl on you, Lahey! I know you're around.  
\---

 

 _ **From: Isaac Lahey (growlz06@yahoo.com)**_  
_To: Scott McCall (scottie2hottie@gmail.com)_  
_Subject: Re: re: re: hey jerk you not gonna come home yet?_

sorry busy. Out with ppl. I'm good. miss you guys tho  
\---

 

_**From: Scott McCall (scottie2hottie@gmail.com)**_  
_To: Isaac Lahey (growlz06@yahoo.com)_  
_Subject: Re: re: re: re: hey jerk,you not gonna come home yet?_

*points to subject line*

eh?  
\---

 

_**From: Isaac Lahey (growlz06@yahoo.com)**_  
_To: Scott McCall (scottie2hottie@gmail.com)_  
_Subject: Re: re: re: re: re: hey jerk you not gonna come home yet?_

negative ;)  
\---

~ ~ ~

Scott heaved a heavy sigh. He knew he shouldn't keep pushing, but … the house felt empty without Isaac, and Scott missed straining his ears at night to pick up Isaac's steady heartbeat through the walls.

In fact, Scott missed him more than he cared to say, but Isaac wasn't going to come home any time soon— _maybe never, face it, McCall_ —and he seemed happy living a quiet life for a change … and that was that.

~ ~ ~

As the weeks rolled by, eventually turning into a full year, the memory of Isaac's smile faded like his scent around the McCall home. In the same manner, their communication died down until no new messages came at all. Scott figured it was for the better. He didn't mean to spend an eternity thinking of someone he likely wasn't ever going to see again.

A warm September night put him right about that, however.

One moment, Scott was fast asleep, and the next, something startled him awake; he couldn't tell what it was, for neither sound nor movement intruded into his room, but the night smells wafted in, and he noticed something off about them; something was different. He sniffed the air, and without a moment's hesitation, Scott's feet dragged him to his friend's side faster than his mind processed reality.

“You're back.”

Isaac's eyes sparkled amber in the dark just a second before he looked down.

“Guess so.”

~ ~ ~

That night, Isaac moved back in to the room that had never really become merely the McCall's guestroom again, and he resumed the routine he'd adapted pre-France, pre-Allison, pre- _fuck you, world_ with such ease that it was like he'd never left at all.

Scott didn't quite know what to make of it. Despite everything falling back into place so neatly, a tangible barrier of silence stood between them, and although burning to ask a million questions, he didn't dare rattle their somewhat shaky foundation.

With Isaac's return came hiccups in pack dynamics; he and Liam frequently butted heads about ranks when none of the others cared about that bullshit.

Unwilling to put his foot down and favor one over the other, Scott did his best to ignore their shenanigans until the day when Isaac had Liam pinned to the ground and was snapping right at his throat.

He didn't hurt him, just grazed his skin, but the threat prompted Scott to intervene.

And just like that, by growling at Isaac to rein in his anger or leave for good (the latter tumbled out of Scott's mouth before he knew it), the world stopped turning for a chest-tightening moment. Hands in fists, Isaac stood trembling before his Alpha, and Scott could tell how close he was to falling apart by the gallop of his heartbeat.

The silence stretched between them like white noise: steady, invariant, broken only by the sound of Liam's fingers brushing leaves and soil from his clothes.

“What the actual fuck were you thinking?”

Isaac bit his lower lip but said nothing.

“Seriously, dude,” Scott continued, a little softer now, a little more controlled. “Look … You gotta understand. What I said? I didn't mean it. But … I can't have you running around hurting others so you feel better. So you feel alive. That's dangerous. And stupid.”

“It's that obvious, huh? That simple. Good job. You have it all figured out.” Isaac snorted. “Well, here's a newsflash: you're not entitled to know everything. And you can't fix everything. Can't save the world and everyone in it. So just … stop fucking trying.”

“You're right. I can't save the world and everyone in it. But come what may, I'll never let go of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Scott feeling protective of Isaac after an incident at school/with another werewolf/whatever angsty scenario you can come up with :)_  
>  _Fluff! :o)_
> 
> All right, so … the fluff part of the prompt escaped me at first, and when I did notice, I couldn't quite steer this ship around anymore. Apologies! I hope this is not too disappointing! :-/
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
